robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Mystery of The Mime
TMTM: Part 1, Better not to know It was Tuesday. As always, I was talking with my best friends on Skype. We were talking about funny things, like weird games from Roblox. It was hilarious until we started to talk about "Robloxian Life". One of my friends started to look strange, like he was pretty scared, but did not want to show that. I asked him, "Hey, what happened? You look scared..." He said that he is okay, but I knew, that he was totally scared. I said "Hey bro, seriously... What happened?" He finally answered. "You may not believe me, but I saw the weird-looking mime in that game". I said, "Mime? LoL, and what?" I was confused but thought that it was just a random guy with a mime avatar. "Yes, and he followed me for... 15 minutes" I said, "Nah, ignore dat stalking kid". After, he left the chat. TMTM: Part 2, The first try I decided to play Robloxian Life and see if the mime is still there. When I joined the server, there was literally no one. I wanted to leave, but then, the players started to join. I decided to play just for a little, so I called my friends, but they didn't answer. After, I bought a home. I went to the balcony and started to look at the stars (Super-Duper interesting). Then, I looked down and saw... Him. I saw a mime! He was standing in front of my door like a statue. He also didn't have a name tag. I said "Hello? Do you want to come in?", but he didn't answer. He was still standing there like a statue. I decided to go down because I was on the 3rd floor. And then... I saw him standing ON the stairs (It was the 2nd floor). I was really surprised because I locked my door. I thought he used a glitch or maybe a hack! (Just maybe). I said, "Emm... Hi?" He was standing like a statue. Again... I walked up the 2nd stairs, and then I turned around. I saw that mime again. He was standing behind me, and he was near. I was a little mad, so I said "HEY! Get out!!!" He didn't say a word, but he jumped. I walked up the stairs again... I was on the 3rd floor. Then, I heard a voice behind me... That was probably him. I turned around, and yes! It was him again. I got pretty mad at this time. "Get out..!!!" I said. He walked near to me and jumped like 10 times? I don't remember, but he jumped a lot. I went to the balcony to look at the stars again (Super-Duper interesting). And yeah, he was still behind me. I was just EXPLODING. I got really mad, and said: "YOU IDIOT, I SAID GET OUT!!! CAN YOU HEAR ME FREAK???!!" After my words, his smile literally faded away. His mask changed to a sad one, and then... He jumped out of the window and disappeared. I was surprised, and then... I saw that mime standing behind me. I almost got a heart attack! He was just looking somewhere and smiling! I thought that it's time to leave the game. TMTM: Last part, The true mystery I couldn't sleep that night. I was really scared and surprised at the same time. I didn't want to tell my friends about that because they probably won't believe me. The next morning, I went to Roblox again. I really wanted to know more about him. Well, I thought I had no choice, so I went to that game again (I know it was a really stupid idea, and now I regret it). It was night as always. I bought a new house and started to wait. I decided to "sleep" while I'm waiting for him to come. 5 minutes have passed, and I finally heard something. Like someone is coming upstairs. I was 100% sure that it is the mime. He came inside my room with his smile, but... It was pretty dark and scary, He also had a balloon in his hand. He stared at me for 5 minutes. I started to feel uncomfortable, so I just "woke up" and ran away. He was still behind me. After, I heard a really loud noise... BOOM!!! It actually sounded like he broke the door, or something big and heavy. Finally, I was outside, near the clothing shop. I didn't know what to do, so I was just standing there. I don't know why I didn't leave the game at that time. Then, I saw him in front of me. He was staring at me, with his unnerving smile. Suddenly, he jumped 10 times, and then... I saw mimes literally EVERYWHERE. In the car, on the balcony, in the water, everywhere! They were all the same as the "leader". Unnerving smile, holding balloons... Then, he jumped last time, and my screen glitched. I quickly left the game. The next day, I told my friend about that incident, because I was supposed to. After he became quiet for a minute and then said: "You know, when I told you about my story the first time, It was just a joke... Well, maybe that was just a dream, don't worry. Sorry for lying to you that time" Category:Mystery Category:Glitches/Exploits